


Lance Pines

by Born2Ship



Category: Gravity Falls, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is Dipper, M/M, Soulmates no way to tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2Ship/pseuds/Born2Ship
Summary: Pidge wasn’t the only one hiding something. Lance real name is Mason(Dipper) Pines. He always knew he was meant for the stars, just not like this.





	Lance Pines

“INTRUDER ON THE MAIN DECK!” Allura yells through the speakers. All the Paladins rush to the deck, once there they see a girl about their age who looks a lot like Lance.

“Dip-Dop!” she yells pouncing on Lance.

“MABLE! What are you doing here? How are you here? If you found a genie without me....” Lance trails off.

“Hey, I didn’t know until after the date, when I said I wanted to be with you again.” The girl, identified as Mabel, stands helping the boy up. “Besides, I got Mabel juice!”

“Lance, care to explain?” Shiro asks crossing his arms.

“Lance? You’re going by your middle name now?” Mabel asks.

“You didn’t really think I was going to use the nickname for the rest of my life did you?” Lance sasses, turning to Shiro and the rest he says, “Guys this is Mable, my twin sister. Mable this is Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, and Mullet over there is Keith.”

“Shut up.” Keith mumbled.

“Aww, you became friends with a mini Robbie. I can finally ship it!” Mable says bouncing up and down. While Lance tries to stop her Allura asks Shiro what she means by ‘ship it’. Getting a shrug they turn to Pidge.

“Basically she is saying she wants to see them in a romantic relationship.” She supplies, adjusting her glasses.

“OH MY, MABEL ROBBIE ISN’T PART GALRA!” Lance shouts getting his sister to stop jumping.

“Lance you can’t just say that!” Shiro scolds, only to realize that he is being ignored.

“You mean those big purple cats?” Mabel asks getting a nod in response. “But he’s not purple or fuzzy. Wait I can fix that!” Before anyone can move she is already by Keith trying to force a purple sweater on him.

“Quiznaking Mabel juice.” Lance grumbles going over to pull his sister away.

“Dipper! Language!” Mabel shouts finally getting it on the poor boy.

“Dipper?” Hunk asks. Looking around the others also look confused, except for Keith he’s too busy trying to get the sweater off(Don’t bother I Mable glued it).

Sighing Lance turns to the others, “It’s a nickname I got for my birthmark.”

“Where? I’ve seen your body there is no such mark.” Keith says, finally giving up. Everyone else in the room stare at him. “What? If it’s the sweater, I can’t get it off.”

“At least it doesn’t say “Meow, Wow” or “Mable” while lighting up.” Lance offers. “Also I do have a birthmark, I just hide it cause I used to get bullied for it.” He continues, wiping his forehead with a face cloth. Pulling his bangs up the crew can clearly see the Big dipper on his skin. “My original last name isn’t McClain either, It’s Pines.”

“Wait, you mean ‘Mystery Twins Mabel and Dipper Pines of Gravity Falls’ Pines?” Keith and Pidge ask wide eyed.

“You heard of us? Was it thru the guides we made?” Mabel asks.

“I watched the guides to the unexplained. I loved the Tattoo one, Dou doudoudou dou dou, dou dou dou dou dou. Hahaha” Pidge laughs.

“Yeah, everyone loves Soos. What about you mini Robbie?” Mabel asks giggling.

“His name is Keith. If anything Robbie is a Keith wannabe.” Lance states.

“But Robbie plays the guitar, and draws.” Mabel counters.

“Sure, but Keith can fight, with or without a weapon, fly an alien war lion, maneuver an overloaded hoverbike, he made, loosing government officials, and not a complete jackass to kids; I win!” Lance exclaims a smirk on his face. When Pidge speaks up making him blush.

“Don’t forget he cradled you in his arms!” Mabel laughs asking, “Did you also use the pick up line ‘We are a good team.’?”

Everyone turns to Keith seeing him steaming from the ears in sweater town. “Keith’s not here. He’s in Sweater town. Leave a message after death.” He whines. Knowing what will happen next mabel pulls out a hat. Taking the hat Lance puts it on, sits next to Keith and enters Hat town.

“Umm what is he doing?” Hunk asks confused. “Hat town.” she suplies.

“Pine tree?” Pidge asks looking at the design of the hat. She said it in a weird tone, causing Lance to pull out his Bayard on her with a look of shock and worry. Seeing it was just her with normal eyes, he lowered his weapon.

“Sorry. For a second I thought he was back.” Lance apologizes. Walking to him Shiro places a hand on his shoulder. “Who was back?”

“A dream demon by the name of Bill Cipher. He called me Pinetree for that is my symbol on his wheel, Mable is Shooting star.” Suddenly everything went grey. Everyone, except the twins look around confused. Lance readies his bayard, while Mabel pulls out a grappling hook. A bright light appears getting bigger causing them to cover their eyes. Once it dies down, Lance and Mabel take aim only to pause.

There floats a boy about their age maybe a bit older. “Hiya Pinetree, Shooting Star. Did you miss me? Admit it you missed me!” He yells. Lance just starts firing at him, Barely missing each time.

“Stay still so I can properly kill you!” He yells, as Mabel pulls out a flashlight with a crystal attached. Turning it on she makes her hand grow until it’s bigger than her head. Lance angles his shots to get the boy closer to his twin. Once in reach, Mable swings just missing him when he floats up.

“Enough!” he yells, snapping his finger turning Mabel’s hand back and Lance’s gun grey. “Play time over. I want to make a deal with you.” Bill says.

“Like Hell I’d make a deal with you!” Lance yells.

“Yeah! Your deals only cause pain!” Mabel adds.

“You got what you wanted, I got what I wanted. Simple as that, there is always some form of pain.” Bill replies. “Anyway, I want to make a deal. You teach me how to take care of a human body, and I won’t... kill your soul mate Pinetree.” Bill offers a sick grin twisting his mouth of sharp teeth.

“Tell us who it is and you have deal!” Mabel yells, not wanting her brother to lose the person that will make him happy.

“DEAL!” Bill holds out a flaming hand which Mabel grabs. “Let’s find out who it is shall we? Catch Pinetree!” He snaps the fingers of his free hand. Suddenly Keith lands in Lance’s arms surprising everyone.

“Honestly, I'm not that surprised that It’s a boy, or alien in someway. I am Surprised that it’s mini Robbie.” Mabel comments eventually.

“So care to tell me more about this symbol thing?” Pidge asks, turning from the boys changing the subject.

“Sure, if you help me with him.” She replies pointing a thumb at Bill. Not waiting for an answer she grabs an arm of each, “We’ll be in the Living room if you need us.” She pulls them out the door faster than you can say ‘Hot belgian waffles’. They know this due to Lance saying it.

Not sure what to do, Keith wiggles his way out of Lance’s arms. “I’m Making a safer version of Mabel juice. Hunk I need help, I still don’t know what will explode if mixed.”

“Nothing will explode. I tried all sorts of combinations. But sure.” Hunk says following.

“Dude, I somehow made water, salt and eggs burn a table. It was cold water, eggs, and room temperature salt. Explain that to me.” Lance countered.

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge gets a girl-friend xD


End file.
